Where's Sam?
by shannyfish
Summary: doesn't the title say it all?
1. Disapearance

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM basically does.  
  
Author's Note: Post "Meridian", but before season 6.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Where's Sam?"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The planet was light, but SG-1 was exhausted. It was 2400 hours on Earth, but the sun had only come up a mere hour before on the alien planet. It was a simple collect, explore, and leave mission. No big deal. No saving the world involved. A simple mission, no more than that. Sam went off to collect samples while Teal'c stayed near the stargate, and Jack went off to do a little exploring. Sam collected her soil sample and some plants. She stopped a second when she saw the opening to a dark cave. She walked toward the opening to investigate. She pulled out a flashlight out of her bag and turned it on. She touched her radio to report to Colonel O'Neill, but stopped when she felt a strange breeze come around her. She could see no one in the cave with her flashlight and no one behind her. She felt a sharp pain on her arm and then quickly colapsed. Sam Carter only heard the voice of a man she once loved before blacking out.  
  
Jack soon returned to the stargate to find Teal'c waiting and no Sam. "Teal'c?"  
  
"Yes, O'Neill?"  
  
"Where's Sam?"  
  
"She has not returned."  
  
"She hasn't radioed either."  
  
"No."  
  
"Carter?" Colonel O'Neill turned his radio on so he could broadcast his message. "Major Carter report...Sam?"  
  
"It is possible that Major Carter is in danger."  
  
"Yeah, let's go find her," Jack said as he and Teal'c walked off in the direction they last saw Sam. They found her bag outside the entrance to a cave and her flashlight turned on only a few feet ahead inside the cave. "Where is she?"  
  
"Can the radios not locate Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Yeah, good idea," Jack took his radio out of his vest and turned it to a locating mode and it began to beep. He followed it to a nearby bush where they found Sam's radio.  
  
"She has been taken."  
  
"Yes, and whoever took her seem to know exactly what to do so we can't find her."  
  
"Should we not report in to General Hammond?"  
  
"Let's look around some more."  
  
Teal'c and Jack O'Neill looked around the cave for three hours more, but could not find a trace of Carter. Finally they were forced to give up their search when Hammond radioed them via the MALP. They were ordered back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Samantha Carter, what am I going to do with you?" the man said to himself as he set Sam down on a mound of rags. It was dark and there was a light trickling sound. He sat down next to her light stroking her face. "Oh how I've missed you."  
  
Sam stirred and then finally opened her eyes. It was dark and she couldn't see at all, it was pitch black. She could hear what sounded like water and knew there was someone there, she just couldn't see them. "Who's there?" she asked as she sat up. She felt a hand on her back and she tried to struggle, but couldn't stop whoever was there. Another hand was placed on her left shoulder and she was forced to lay back down. The person kept her like that, staying on top of her. She didn't move and whoever was on her didn't move either. There were noises outside and Sam was about to scream when a hand covered her face.   
  
"Don't worry Sam, I'll protect you."  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
"You don't know yet, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come now, I have faith that you'll remember."  
  
"No...it can't be."  
  
"What can't be?"  
  
"You're dead."  
  
"Am I now?"  
  
"Yes. You dialed Earth and didn't enter the IDC."  
  
"Now did I really dial Earth?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't dial Earth, Sam."  
  
"You lied?"  
  
"For you."  
  
"For me? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I want you to believe in me Sam. I want, no I need you Sam."  
  
"No. You have to let me go."  
  
"Why so you can go running back to Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c? By the way where's Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Well that's always nice. Now I see that not killing you all those years ago was a mistake. I see how you look at him, you know it's against regulations. I was watching you. I've been watching him. Colonel Jack O'Neill. Now you've got to admit that I would be a way better choice than him. He's worried that he's lost you. His major. Congradulations by the way. You know what I've missed Sam? I've been on this planet for four or five years now and I wonder if you know the one thing that I've missed in all that time of being alone?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. That's what I've missed. Especially saying my name and being close...just like right now with you." Sam pulled a little still trying to get away from him. "Say my name Sam."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sam," he said again as he pressed harder down on her shoulder.   
  
"Stop. You're hurting me."  
  
"Am I? Just do as I ask and I'll stop," the man remove his hand from her back and took her right hand. He played with her wrist until he heard it pull out of place and Sam moan in pain. "What do we say?"  
  
"Stop. Please?"  
  
"What's my name?" he started to reach for her elbow. As he did he heard voices, so he moved his hand from her elbow to her mouth. He knew who it was. Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, and two other SG teams. "Say it."  
  
Sam started to cry when she felt her lungs started to feel like they were going to cave in with the man on top of her. "Jonas..."  
  
"Very good." 


	2. And God speaks...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM owns it!  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Where's Sam?"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"When do we report back?" one of the other members asked.  
  
"When we find her then we can go home," Jack O'Neill said and they began searching some more. We have to find her, he thought, I lost Daniel. I can't lose Sam too! So many people lost during my lifetime, am I cursed? Charlie died. Kawalsky died. Daniel died. And now Sam's missing? And that's not counting all the friends I lost during wartime and in the time of the SGC outside of my team. "Teal'c let's split up," he said wanting to be alone with his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, O'Neill."  
  
Hours passed, and the two SG teams, Teal'c, and O'Neill had searched all of the area around the gate and within a reasonable radias and then some. They reported in to General Hammond and were once again ordered home. The two SG teams went through first and then Teal'c. O'Neill paused at the gate looking back and simply said quietly to himself, "where are you Sam?" Jack O'Neill stepped through the gate and back to Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They've left," Jonas Hansen told Sam Carter.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked as he let her up to sit against the cave wall.  
  
"Because I know that you'll remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"That I am a God and that you WILL be my Goddess!"Jonas told her once again very close to her, too close for Carter's comfort.  
  
"You're not a God, Jonas!"  
  
"How dare you say that!"  
  
"You're as much a God as Apohias was!"  
  
"Shut up!" Jonas yelled and then slapped her accross her face and pushed her back against the hard rock wall. He had all of his weight forward on his hands that were firmly against her shoulders. "I AM A GOD AND YOU WILL BE MY GODDESS!" Jonas eased up on Sam, he had scared her and he could tell. "Now I know it's been almost five years if not more since I last saw you, and that's been five years for Jack O'Neill to brainwash you."  
  
"He hasn't brainwashed me!"  
  
"He's turned you against me!"  
  
"You did that on your own!"  
  
"You're just going to have to accept Samantha that you may be smart, but that I have all the power. Obviously you're not that smart or you would not have given in so easily to him. You've always followed others your entire life haven't you? You joined the Air Force and hey you're daddy dearest was or is he still...anyways he was in the Air Force! You just have to be daddy's little perfect girl, don't you? And now you follow O'Neill!"  
  
"My dad likes him."  
  
"He would! Your dad probably told you not to marry me and that's why you really called off the engagement, isn't that right?"  
  
"No! I called it off because you needed help and you were controling, it's obvious that nothing's changed!"  
  
"Lies!" Jonas hit Sam once again this time harder and knocking her head against the rock wall and sending her world into blackness. Blood ran down the rock...Jonas simply let her head droop down and left to check on the situtation outside. 


	3. Trying to get away

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Where's Sam?"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Jonas had watched Sam sleep for an hour before he put his fingers on the wall where Sam's blood was. He picked up a fair amount and then painted his forehead with it. His hands and forehead was stained with blood. Sam's head seemed to have stopped bleeding, he hair was now blood red. The voices outside had been silent for sometime. Jonas left the cave and decided to look around. After he had left Sam had regained slight consciousness, she had seemed to resist trama and sedatives more since Jolinar. Sam looked around to see that Jonas was no where to be seen, so she started to crawl out of the cave. She could not move her legs much and had just about that much control over her arms. Sam made it out of the cave and into a clearing. Jonas had been watching her, he swooped down and picked her up. "No!" she yelled as she tried to kick him to let her down. Jonas ignored the attempts and just took her back into the cave.   
  
"That was very stupid, Sam."  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"You ARE home."  
  
"No. I want to go back to Earth," Sam told her as her eyes started to flutter as she again lost consciousness.  
  
"Don't worry, Sam, I'll help you see the truth."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm calling off the search Colonel."  
  
"General you can't!"  
  
"I can."  
  
"Please general don't do this."  
  
"You think this isn't hard for me? I have to tell one of my best friends that his daughter is missing?"  
  
"I know, sir. It's just that I KNOW she's there...somewhere. Please let us search one more time?"  
  
"I'll think about it. Contact the Tok'ra."  
  
"Yes, sir." 


	4. Enter Jacob

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Where's Sam?"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"What's happened?" Jacob Carter asked as he came through the stargate. "Where's Sam?"  
  
"She's missing, Jacob."  
  
"Where was she, George?"  
  
"P5X-783."  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"Jacob. There's tons of trees," Jack said entering the gate room.  
  
"Were there any Jaffa or any people?"  
  
"No. There were no people around, at least none we saw."  
  
"George you have to let me go with Jack and check it out."  
  
"I've officially reported Sam Missing In Action, and called off the search."  
  
"Please George."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jonas was near the stargate figuring out how to bury it or to turn it so it was horizontal. The Stargate was powering up, someone was dialing the planet. Jonas turned towards the cave and hoped that whoever it was would take long enough so that he would be out of sight. Jack, Jacob, Teal'c, and Ferretti stepped through the stargate to see a man runing and they all started off towards the person. Jonas didn't even make it to the cave entrance before Jack O'Neill managed to jump on him. Jack turned over the man to reveal that the man was Jonas Hansen who they thought had been dead since pretty much SG-1 was put together. "What the hell! Where is she Jonas?" Jack held Jonas down.  
  
"Where's my daughter, Jonas?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Sam? Sam's here?"  
  
"Do not play games, Jonas Hansen. I will not feel any regret in killing you with my bare hands, but it seems that Colonel O'Neill and Jacob Carter would have the honor of killing you before I," Teal'c said.  
  
"Where?" Jack asked again.  
  
"In a cave a few yards from here."  
  
"Show us," Jack said letting Jonas up, but still had a hold on him.  
  
"This way," Jonas said as he walked towards the cave.  
  
"Did you hurt her?" Jacob asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Whose blood is that on your forehead, then?"  
  
"And on your hands?" Jack asked.  
  
"Samantha's. She's alive. She did it to herself."  
  
"I highly doubt that," Jacob said.  
  
They entered the cave. It looked empty. Jonas led them to one of the walls, he pulled a rock away and then continued to do so until under the rocks revealed a small indent into the cave wall. Sam was lying inside. "Sam!" Jacob shouted and then raced to get her out and into his arms. Jacob cradled his little girl in his arms, "Sam?" he asked, but Sam's eyes didn't open. Ferretti came to Jacob's side and checked for a pulse.  
  
"She has a pulse, it's slight," Ferretti told Jacob. He noticed that her hair that was usually blonde was a redish black color instead probably from blood. "It looks like she's hurt real bad we need to get her back."  
  
"Come along Jonas," Jack said as he pulled Jonas with him. They walked to the stargate and entered Earth's address, sent the IDC, and then they walked through. 


	5. One Week

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
Author's Note:Stargate Trivia Question at end of this chapter, also posted on all other updated chapters at this same time.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Where's Sam?"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"How's she doing?" Jacob asked as Doctor Janet Frasier stepped into the hallway outside of the infirmary. Jacob Carter, Jack O'Neill, and Louis Ferretti were waiting for her ever since she kicked them out of the infirmary.   
  
"We've got good and bad. What do you want to hear first?"  
  
"Bad," Jack said.  
  
"She's got a lot of bruises and I don't even know how many stitches. It took me three hours just to clean all stitch all of the wounds up on her especially on her head. The good news is that she is alive and that she luckily isn't on the ventalator."  
  
"Can we see her?" Jacob asked.  
  
"No. I don't want her moving around at all for the time being. She has a concussion and she shouldn't be moving around. I don't want any of the stitches to get infected or get pulled out."  
  
"When can we see her?" Jack asked.  
  
"In a week."  
  
"A week! Come on Janet!" Jack argued.  
  
"That's too long!" Ferretti joined in.  
  
"A week no sooner."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so a week passed by with Jacob and the others wondering if she was okay. Hoping that Janet would let them see Sam.  
  
  
  
  
"Janet, you promised!" Jack argued.  
  
"She's not doing well..." Janet's voice trailed off as Jacob Carter entered.  
  
"What's wrong? I want to see her!" Jacob demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but..." Janet said and was cut off.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked as he stormed past her and into Sam's room. It was quiet. Sam was just lying on the bed, "Sam?" he almost whispered.  
  
"Dad?..." came a soft answer.  
  
"Sam, honey it's me." Jacob walked around the bed to the wall that Sam was facing. Her eyes were shut. "Sam?" he asked again uneasy hoping that he hadn't imagined it.   
  
"Dad? Where are you?" Sam asked reaching out her right arm.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
"I can't! It hurts too much!"  
  
"Sam, I'm here," Jacob took ahold of her hand. Her eyes seemed slightly bruised, but not enough to cause damage. Jacob moved her hand to his cheek. "I'm here." Jacob looked up to see Jack and Janet in the doorway. Jacob waited until Sam's hand had gone limp signaling that she was asleep before moving outside. "What the hell happened to her?"   
  
"There was a complication that we didn't see until it was too late."  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"There was internal bleeding in her skull behind her optical nerves and it's completely blinded her and she says it hurts, but I don't know why."  
  
"Can you fix it?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's because of Jonas, isn't it?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's a result of the haed trauma, yes."  
  
"Damn him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
What happened to the Antartica DHD?  
  
  
Egyptian Stargate (original stargate on Earth)  
  
Used by Ra on Earth, AncientEgyptians buried the gate and cut off Ra, was found at Giza by Catherine's father, US had tests early on and Ernest went through and got trapped, put in storage, reactivated in Cheyanne Mountain for the Abydos mission, shut off and put under guard, reactivated when Apohias came through, used by the SGC until it was transported to Thor's ship, crashed into the ocean with Thor's ship, in current use by the Russians.  
  
  
Egyptian DHD (original DHD on Earth)  
  
Used by Ra, buried with the stargate, taken by the Germans in 1906, taken by the Red Army at the end of WWII, Russians were using it to conntrol their gate, and then SG-1 blew it up to save Teal'c.  
  
  
Antartica Stargate (secondary stargate on Earth)  
  
Found by Sam and Jack accidently, taken by the SGC as a back up gate, stored in Area 51, used by Maybourne's covert team, put into to use at the SGC after the Egyptian Stargate was transported aboard Thor's ship and then crashed into the ocean and thought to be lost, in current use of the SGC.  
  
  
Antartica DHD (secondary DHD on Earth)  
  
Found by Sam and Jack along with a frozen Jaffa, taken for storage at Area 51, used by Maybourne's covert team, and then...what happened?..... 


	6. Jonas and Teal'c

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does. : )  
  
Author's Note: New Chapter up, so what do you think? Please read and review! Oh, and read and review my other Stargate SG-1 fics: Lost Angels from the Future Children trilogy, New Eden, Once four, now three, possibly two?, Alternate, Alternate, Alternate Universe or AAA Universe, and What happens when everything goes wrong?  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Where's Sam?"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Jonas sat in a cell floors underneath ground level in Cheyanne Mountain in the SGC. Teal'c had stood there for hours each day just staring at Jonas Hansen. Jonas hadn't been very impressed with Teal'c's interrogation tactics. "What!?" Jonas screamed and started to storm around the cell. "What the HELL do you want? Tell me! Just tell me!"  
  
"You have severely injured Major Carter. By all rights I should tear you limb from limb, but since I believe that there are already people that have that honor before I do."  
  
"What am I suppose to do? Say I'm sorry? What?"  
  
You have possibly caused Samantha Carter her sight. Colonel O'Neill and Jacob Carter will kill you if you have done anything to her that cannot be healed. So I suggest to pray to whatever you call God that she will be well once again. And I also suggest that you pray to me, and whoever else you think will kill you, for perhaps a miracle will prevent it."  
  
  
  
  
"Janet?" Sam called from her bed. She couldn't see and she wasn't being answered. "Janet?" No answer. Sam sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Sam reached around for the pole that had her IV unit attached to it. She reached around the bottom and pulled the cord out of the wall. Sam stood up holding the pole with her left hand and felt around the room with her right. She was looking for the door. Sam found it and manages to get out of her room. She walked a few more steps until she slipped and fell bringing the IV unit with her. She could fell the cold wetness of the blood and saline that had been on the IV unit which had broken open when it had hit the floor. Sam's head hurt! She had hit it in the fall. She heard footsteps that were coming towards her and then a familar voice.  
  
"Sam!" Janet yelled. Janet looked over Sam. "Sam, what hurts?"  
  
"Head...everything..."  
  
"Come on, let's get you back to bed."  
  
"Sam!" Jack said with urgency as he rushed to Sam and helped her up too. "What happened?"  
  
"Colonel. I'm okay, I think," Sam told him.  
  
"There's so much blood!"  
  
"It's not Sam's blood, Colonel. It was an IV hook up and it broke when the unit fell and hit the floor."  
  
"Okay." 


	7. Sam and Jack at home

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Where's Sam?"   
Chapter 7  
  
  
Since the fall Jack had stayed at Sam's side even when Janet sent her home. It was the second day since Sam had been home. Sam was asleep in her room and Jack was asleep on her couch. Jack had set an alarm clock to go off at 7am and sure enough it did. He got up and went to the kitchen. The day before Sam had gotten up at 7:30am and tried to make herself breakfast, but just ended up making a mess and being angry at Jack. He started making them breakfast, the phone rang and he answered it, he knew who it was. "Janet. No she's still asleep...yeah...uh huh...can you bring me some clothes?...Yeah that'll be great. See you in a while. Bye." Jack hung up the phone just as he heard Sam's door creak open. "Sam?"  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Janet."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7:04am."  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"She was just checking up on us. She'll be by in a while. She's getting groceries, some of my things, and she's coming to spend some quality time with you."  
  
"Translation. We're out of food and you're not leaving me by myself, you're staying until I can see and do things on my own and am back at the SGC, and Janet wants some more blood and vitals. Did I remember everything?"  
  
"I think you got it," Jack said as he watched Sam feel for the back of a chair at the table and then pull it out and carefully sitting in it. "I'm making breakfast."  
  
"You know I'll be fine if you leave."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I can try can't I?"  
  
"I suppose that you can, but why do you even think that I'd leave?"  
  
"I suppose it's better for everyone. You're here taking care of me, so you're not harassing Janet and the general or Jonas."  
  
"What I can't harass Jonas?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? He did this to you Sam!"  
  
"I know! I remember!"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Anyways Teal'c is there."  
  
"Great."  
  
"They're having a staring contest."  
  
"I see."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	8. New Hope

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Where's Sam?"  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
A Week Later...  
  
  
Jack had driven Sam back to the SGC as instructed, Janet wanted to run some more tests. When they arrived Teal'c was waiting in the infirmary. "Major Carter," he greeted.  
  
"Teal'c, it's good to hear your voice," she told him as Jack helped her so she wouldn't miss the chair as she sat down.  
  
"So, how's our buddy Jonas doing?" Jack asked.  
  
"I am afraid they have removed Jonas Hansen, O'Neill."  
  
"He's been transferred to an Air Force physchiatric hospital," General Hammond announced and Jack stood and so did Sam with Jack's help, he had his hand on her arm to steady her.  
  
"Sir," Jack and Sam together.  
  
"It's good to have you both back."  
  
"It's good to be back, sir," Sam told him.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to borrow Major Carter for about an hour," Janet told them as she pulled Sam with her.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Sam went with Janet and did what she was told. At last Janet said that they were finished for the day, she just needed to take her vitals. "Janet, will I be able to see again?" Sam asked lowering her head.  
  
"Sam, I wasn't going to tell you this until I knew for sure, but if your tests come back and the swelling's gone down alot and I mean quite a lot, then it's possible to do an operation. The operation has an eighty-five percent chance of getting your sight back."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"I know the tests might say that the swelling's not down enough, but at least I have hope. Something to think about."  
  
"A goal."  
  
"Definately."  
  
"I've already told the general and he'll arrange for doctors to fly in if the results are good."  
  
"Don't tell the colonel, Janet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to tell him."  
  
"Okay. Do you need anything? Can I go to the store for you or something?" Janet asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. The colonel's been taking good care of me."  
  
"Good. Come on," Janet said leading back to the infirmary where Jack, Teal'c, and the general were still waiting. "Okay, Colonel you can take her home now."  
  
"How were the tests?" Jack asked.  
  
"Painful as usual," Sam told them as they left the infirmary.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	9. Under Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Where's Sam?"  
Chapter 9 - Under Orders  
  
  
  
The ride home was very quiet. Jack hadn't said anything and he hadn't turned on the radio either. That was strange. "Jack?" Sam asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Jack O'Neill, I know you better than that! You haven't said anything since we left the SGC AND you haven't turned on the radio. So, what's wrong?"  
  
"General Hammond informed me that SG-1 will have a new anthropolagist and a new astrophysist. We'll start back up again, so I can't stay with you during the day anymore. I have to go back to work...I told Hammond that..."  
  
"Jack, don't worry. I have some news."  
  
"Please tell me its good news!"  
  
"It might be...Janet did tests today..."  
  
"Yeah, and..."  
  
"And she said if my tests look good there's a procedure that can be performed."  
  
"What's the percent rate?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"How good?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"What number, Sam?"  
  
"Eighty-five percent chance of it working."  
  
"So fifteen that it won't work?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sam...maybe you shouldn't."  
  
"Jack, I'm doing it! I can't live like this for much longer, it's driving me crazy not being able to do anything constructive."  
  
"When will we know?"  
  
"Tomorrow I think."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"So, you don't have to worry about leaving me alone at home, because everything's going to be alright. We're going to be back on SG-1 together...with Teal'c."  
  
"And a fourth."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't think we need a fourth."  
  
"Well, Sam, no one can replace Danny, but the only people I could see being a fourth on SG-1 would be Ferretti or Hailey or someone like that...hell even Skaara...someone we know and trust."  
  
"Well, Ferretti has his own team. And Hailey being on the team would just be doubling up, I mean she doesn't have any background in ancient cultures...and Skaara well he doesn't really have the training."  
  
"Yeah, well neither did Danny boy until the Abydos missions, but he was part of the team...I miss him."  
  
"Me too," Sam told him laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	10. The Operation

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do. : )  
I also do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does, I just mentioned it!  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Where's Sam?"  
Chapter 10 - The Operation  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
Janet had called early that morning and had told Sam and Jack that the test results came back and that they should head back to the SGC so that Sam could undergo the operation. Hammond had had the doctors flown in. The SGC was on stand down, Hammond had decided that the missions that were suppose to go could wait until the next day...and none of the teams had complained. All teams were home and were praying that Sam's operation would go through perfectly. The base's morale had gone down ever since Daniel Jackson had died and they knew that if the SGC lost Sam Carter then the morale would plumet even more and SG-1 would be no more.  
  
Colonel O'Neill, Major Ferretti, General Hammond, and Teal'c were all waiting outside the infirmary. Jacob Carter was on his way. He had gone back to the Tok'ra a week ago and had been signaled. He hadn't been informed about the operation, yet. So, the men waited outside for hours and just as Doctor Frasier and Doctor Indrio (who had been flown in from New York) walked out Jacob came running up the corridor. "Is she okay?" he asked half out of breath.  
  
"The operation went well," Doctor Indrio informed them.  
  
"What operation?" Jacob asked. Jacob looked around at the four men and noticed that Teal'c was wearing a hat covering up his gold emblem on his forehead. "Nice hat, Teal'c."  
  
"Thank you Jacob Carter."  
  
"Jacob, the operation that they just finished is to hopefully get Sam's sight back," General George Hammond explained.  
  
"So?" Jacob asked looking back at the doctors.  
  
"And you are?" Doctor Indrio asked Jacob.  
  
"Jacob Carter, I'm Sam's father."  
  
"Oh, okay then. I'm Doctor Indrio. And your daughter's operation went very well, better than I expected. We'll know tomorrow or the next day whether she will get her sight back or not."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Jacob said as he turned to the others. "She's going to be alright!"  
  
"Now wait Jacob," Hammond said.  
  
"The doctor did in fact say that we would not know until tomorrow or the next day," Teal'c told him.  
  
"She's going to be fine," Jack said.  
  
"Colonel," Hammond started, but was interrupted.  
  
"If Sam doesn't get her sight back then SG-1's gone, or at least I am."  
  
"I agree, O'Neill," Teal'c added.  
  
"Daniel's gone. General, if we lose Carter then..." Ferretti said, "my team's morale's down since Daniel died, now I can't imagine how depressed they'll be if Carter AND Jack AND Teal'c leave the SGC."  
  
"It won't be the same," Hammond said.  
  
"I could get a dog," Jack said.  
  
"A dog?" Teal'c asked raising his eye brow.  
  
"You'd like a dog, Teal'c. You could get one and take it back home to Ray'ak, you'd all be a perfect family. The only Jaffa family with a dog."  
  
"Ray'ak would enjoy Earth," Teal'c told Jack.  
  
"He could watch Star Wars and have Pizza!" Jack said. "Okay, let's get some sleep or food or something not related to standing."  
  
"Yeah, we can meet back to bug the doc in the morning," Ferretti said.  
  
"Deal," Jack said as they all left to go their seperate ways. Hammond and Jacob headed to the control room, while the others headed for the comissary.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC... 


	11. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Where's Sam?"  
Chapter 11 - A Happy Ending  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
Hammond, J. Carter, O'Neill, Ferretti, and Teal'c entered the infirmary to find Doctor Janet Frasier and Doctor Indrio looking at a folder. "So, how's our favorite astrophysist?" Jack asked.  
  
"We haven't checked on her eyes yet," Indrio explained.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jacob asked.  
  
"We were waiting for you," Janet said and then they all headed for where Sam was sleeping. Janet sat down next to Sam and shook her a bit, "Sam?" Janet tried to wake her.  
  
"Janet?" Sam said softly beginning to stir. "Did it work?"  
  
"We're about to find out. Doctor Indrio is going to cut away the badages and then I'm going to ask you to open your eyes, okay?" Janet asked and Sam just nodded.   
  
Indrio began to cut the gauze band and soon it fell off. He quickly checked the stitches on the side of her head, they were fine. Finally he pulled off the gauze squares off of her eyes. "Okay."  
  
"Sam, open your eyes," Janet told her holding her hand.  
  
Sam was scared that it wouldn't work, but she opened her eyes anyway. Hoping. There was a little pain from the bright white light. She saw light, at least she thought it was light. She saw blurry figures...which soon focused into the faces of her friends, her family, and one man she didn't know...  
  
"Sam?" Jack asked seeing her dazzling blue eyes with the spark of life back in them.  
  
"Oh my!" she said.  
  
"What?" Janet asked. "Sam can you see?"  
  
"Yes," she told them just staring at the group around her bed thinking how long it had been since she had actually seen them.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Hammond said shaking Doctor Indrio's hand.   
  
"Well, I 've got to get back to New York," he told them and left.  
  
"Sam," Jacob said pulling his daughter into his arms and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"I'm okay, Dad. I just really want to go home," Sam told him.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"As long as you take it easy," Frasier told Sam.  
  
"Hey Sam," Ferretti greeted.  
  
"Ferretti," Sam said and took his hand.  
  
"You know we have the SGC on stand down just for you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yep. Well, I'm glad you're better I'm going to go tell the other teams." Ferretti left after kissing her cheek.   
  
"It's good to have you back, Major. I expect SG-1 back here in a week to start back," Hammond said.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So, how about pizza and a movie?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm up for that!"  
  
"Good, then let's go!"  
  
"Wait! I can't go. I need to get back to the Tok'ra," Jacob said hugging Sam again. "But you tell me if these guys cause you any trouble Sam."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Which we won't," Jack said. "I've been taking care of her fine, haven't I?"  
  
"Yes, Jack, so let's head home," Sam said.  
  
"Teal'c."  
  
"I will go get my hat," Teal'c said and disapeared.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A WEEK LATER...  
  
  
Teal'c, Jack, and Sam returned to the SGC. And headed through the stargate. They arrived on another forest like planet. "God! What's with the damn trees!" Jack said screaming at the trees.  
  
"Colonel, you haven't been offworld for pretty much as long as I've been offworld, so its not like we just saw trees just like this on another planet yesterday," Sam told him laughing a little.   
  
"No, but last night I swear I saw this place in my dream," he told her putting his arm around her shoulder and walking on with Teal'c in front of them. "And you were there and Teal'c."  
  
"And Daniel?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, even Danny was there. Sneezing," he told her and instantly got a smile.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
